Angel of the Heavens
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: *Sequel to It's Cold Outside* Ginny and Harry are finally being arrest for the rape and murder of Hermione after 7 years. Now Bill and Lillianna hermione's sister have to say goodbye.


**Angel in the Heavens**

Bill couldn't believe his ears as the aurors stood before him. Ginny and Harry were handcuffed with invisible ropes. Ginny was in rage and Harry was demanding that they let them go.

"YOU PIGS!" Ginny screamed as the auror shoved her arms into her back.

"You raped her?" Lavender asked as she stepped closer to her best friend.

"Of course not," Harry hissed. The Order stared at the pair in disbelief.

"Bill help me. You know me, you know I didn't do this," Ginny sobbed as she begged Bill. Bill just stared at his little sister. Ginny had helped kill the one he loved. It was obvious that no one believed Ginny or Harry because they looked at them with loathing.

"I'm ashamed to call you my sister," Bill said as he turned and walked away

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as Ron punched Harry in the face. "I hate him to but we don't want you to go to jail," Mrs. Weasley cried out.

"How could you kill her? She was our best friend!" Ron screamed at Harry. "And she thought of you as a sister!" Ron yelled at Ginny.

"She was in the way," Ginny hissed.

"Gin, shut up!" Harry yelled.

"I worked very hard to marry the Minister of Magic and she was going to ruin it," Ginny continued. "She thought she was so great and perfect. She was going to become the first ever Mistress of Magic and I had to stop her."

Lavender cried in Fred's chest as she thought of her dead friend.

"What about her daughter?" Charlie demanded.

"The little brat saw me kill her mother and told the boy before I could kill her so I had to kill them too," Ginny hissed. "Harry killed the boy and I had the girl. You should have been there when Hermione begged me to spare her daughter and boyfriend," Ginny said with a cool laugh.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Bill yelled in rage. Ginny threw them one last glare before they took her and Harry away. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Lavender crying against Fred's chest. Bill trudged over to Lillianna, Draco Malfoy's widow and Hermione's sister. The blonde was quietly sobbing. He slipped his arms around her as he held her.

"I trusted her," Lillianna sobbed.

"We all did dear," Tonks soothed.

"I trusted _him_," Lillianna cried as she put her face in her hands.

"So did everyone," Lupin told the distraught girl. "But he's going to pay for what he did to her."

"Come on," Bill told her as he pulled the blonde to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Bill didn't say anything as he aparated. Lillianna looked around to find herself at her sister's grave.

"I never got to know her," she sighed as she looked at the grave of Andrea-Tiffany Ann Granger. "I'd always wanted a niece or daughter, now I've lost the chance to have either."

Bill watched her as she kneeled before her sister's grave.

"_Wow, I can't believe this is where you two went to school," Lillianna gushed as she looked eagerly around the school. Hermione laughed at her sister's eagerness._

"_Yup, the legendary Hogwarts," Hermione said with a smile._

"_I think you'll like it here," Bill told the bouncing girl. "Lilli—" … CRASH_

"_Why don't you watch— oh, I'm sorry," Draco Malfoy apologized as he helped Lillianna up._

"_It was my fault," Lillianna said through her trance. They were both looking into each other's eyes. _

"_Um, I gotta go, but I hope to see you again," Draco breathed._

"_Yeah, me too." She watched him as he ran off. "Who was that?" she asked dreamily._

"_That was Draco Malfoy, he's sort of a friend," Hermione said with a knowing smile. "Come on Lilli."_

A tear slid down Lillianna's face as she stared at the engraved name.

"_Bill, can you help me, I can't reach the stupid flour and I can't use magic outside of school yet," Hermione said as she walked into the living room of the Burrow. _

"_Sure thing. What do you want it for?" Bill asked as he took down the flour._

"_Ron's birthday is tomorrow and I want to make him my secret cake," Hermione said with a proud smile._

"_Kay, call me if you need anything," Bill called as he walked into the living room again._

Lillianna got up as she walked over to Bill.

"Do you hear that?" she asked him. Bill listened intently to hear the sound of soft laughter of a little girl and the sound of her mother calling out to her with laughter in her voice.

"_Don't stray to far Andrea."_

"_I won't mommy."_

Bill listened as a soft voice filled the air.

"_The rain falls  
On your lovely grave  
I listen softly to the calls  
You the girl that's like a wave_

_  
Never stay in one place for long  
One so bright  
One so strong_

_  
I'll always love you  
I'll never forget you  
The one in the light blue  
And the different color shoes_

_  
You're the angel of the Heavens  
So kind so wild  
The one that knew all the 7/11s  
You the one, always a child_

_  
You were what you wanted to be  
You never thought about what others think  
Always up a tree when their was tea  
One that never wore pink  
You smiled and laughed_

_  
You cried and lied  
The little one that never wanted to be a bride  
It's just not fair that you died_

_  
You beautiful girl  
you're an angel up in the Heavens  
The one that knew every 7/11  
that beautiful little pearl_

_  
I was their  
When you took your last breath  
I was the one that cried in despair  
And I was their  
For your death …__"_

Bill wrapped his arms around Lillianna and she snuggled into his chest

They looked towards the sunset to see Hermione smiling at them. Next to her was Jonathon and in his arms was Andrea, the little girl had her arms around the man's neck and was smiling at them.

"Thank you," Hermione mouthed as she took one of Jonathon's hands as they turned and walked into the light.


End file.
